yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters - Episode 003
"Reunited at Last" is the third episode of the miniseries Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters. Summary (Episode starts with Yugi running along the beach) As he's running, Yugi is talking to Yami about the giant lightning bolt they saw. As they see Tristan and Tea, Solomon says hi and ask if anyone has a headband, only to have Yugi jump into the old man's arms. (Scene change to a grove surrounded by trees and flowers) The group is telling Solomon about all that's happened so far, saying how Joey is there too, but they couldn't find him. Tristan blames their being there on him. (Scene change to Joey flying on Baby Dragon) Complaining he's hungry, Joey notices a campfire and moves in for a closer look. Noticing his friends, he calls to them but falls off Baby Dragon. (Scene change back to the campfire) Tea reassures Yugi that Joey will be alright, Tristan agreeing. Tea says that Joey will probably be dropping in any moment... only to have him fall in front of her, stopping and hanging upside-down in front of her, causing her to scream in his face. Yugi thinks that's weird. The screen flicks to showing that it was Baby Dragon who caught Joey. Joey starts wolfing down something that looks like bread, Tristan complaining (Sarcastically) how attractive the scene is. Tea thinks they should start looking for a way out of the world and Tristan thinks Joey should be the one to guide them since it's his fault they're there in the first place. Yugi switches places with Yami. Yami believes that even though entering this world was simple, it'll be harder to leave. Since they're trapped in the game, the only way out is to win. Joey then reveals the map he found. As they look over the map, Tea notices the flowers getting closer. Joey thinks differently, but they realise the flowers really are getting closer till they're surrounded. Eyes start to light up in the bushes. Joey picks up a log from the fire and throws it into the crowd, revealing that these are a pack of Flower Wolf. As the wolves get closer, Yami decides to "play the game". He summons Celtic Guardian, Joey summons Baby Dragon and Tristan summoned Thunder Kid. Solomon goes to summon Summoned Skull, but notices his capsule is silver, rather than the usual gold. He thinks that higher level monsters take longer to "recharge". Joey doesn't think the wolves can't be tough. As the wolves attack , so does the gang, taking a few down. Being severely outnumbered, the wolves quickly start to attack, causing pain to all 3 players. Solomon tries to hold the wolves back with a flaming stick. Yami comes up with a plan to blind the wolves to make their escape. He orders Celtic Guardian to throw his sword in the air and gets Tristan to have Thunder Kid shoot lightning at it. The resulting flash allows them to escape, leaving their backpacks behind. (Scene change to daytime on a forest path) Tea says she'll now know what to do if she comes up against a garden of man-eating wolves growing in it. Joey realizes they just won a fight, so he and Tristan do a "Victory Dance". Tea wonders what that was about, and the 2 explain. Solomon reminisces about being young, while Yami explains how he's worried about the rest of the gang not realizing how much danger they're in now they're a part of the game. Joey and Tristan collapse after their little dance. As everyone else rushes over, their stomachs growl. They need food. Tea is sarcastic about it all. Solomon tells them they can last weeks without food, much to the dismay and anger of the two boys. The two run off, straight into a tree branch. Joey and Tristan state that if they find food, they're not going to share. Tea agrees with that policy and gets a bag of chips from Solomon's bag. Tristan and Joey are very upset how they weren't told, to which Solomon just replies that they never asked nicely. Yugi hears a rumbling noise, but as they look around, no one can guess what it is or where it's coming from. Joey points out that the mountains around them are moving. Yugi realizes it's THEM that's moving and they all rush to the edge of a cliff (Tristan and Joey nearly falling off). A giant turtle head appears out of the water in front of them and they realize they're on the back of an Island Turtle. Despite Tristan and Joey acting tough, Yugi says that Island Turtles are pretty docile. The two fools go off on another Victory Dance. Tea's dismay at her lack of female friends shows through just as the Island Turtle starts to dive. They all dive in the water just outside of a temple ruin. Tea is reluctant to enter, but the doors open by themselves and after a moment's wondering, Yugi switches with Yami again, who leads them inside. (Scene change to inside the temple) As they enter, the doors close behind them. Inside is an Ancient Lamp, out of which La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp appears. Solomon states that none of their monsters are powerful enough to take out La Jinn. Yami tells everyone to stand back as he'll take care of the problem. Yugi speaks to him and he tells Yugi that he feels the whole situation is his fault. Despite everyone's worries, Yami carries on forward, walking towards La Jinn. He summons forth the Celtic Guardian. La Jinn laughs and lets out a battle cry as Celtic Guardian rushes forward. A battle commences between the two. As Celtic Guardian slices a down thrust, La Jinn catches the sword, flinging the Celt to the floor, harming Yami in the process. Yami orders his monster to attack again, only to be flung away again. Joey and Tristan want to help, but Yami tells them to stay back. La Jinn goes to attack Yami directly, who barley gets out of the way of a thunderous punch. The doors swing open as they place begins to flood, the water freezing around Tea and Solomon, freezing them solid. A huge spout of water appears through the ice, freezing into a pillar and shattering to reveal Neo Aqua Madoor. Firing off an icy barrage at the group, La Jinn swipes at them again. Yami tells the others to get out while they can, saying he doesn't want to see them hurt, only to have Joey turn the argument on him, saying they don't want to see him hurt and stop being a hero. They summon Baby Dragon and Thunder Kid, saying they'll take on Neo Aqua Madoor while Yami takes on La Jinn. All 3 attack. Madoor fires off another barrage, holding Thunder Kid and Baby Dragon back as La Jinn pushes Celt away, shooting a blast of fire from his mouth. After a bit of dismay, Yami realizes they're against Fire and Ice. He tells the other 2 to be ready to get out of the way. As they get ready,Neo Aqua Madoor fires a barrage of ice as La Jinn breathes fire again, the gang diving out of the way in time for the 2 attacks to hit the opposing monster, destroying both opponents at once. They all rejoice as the ice dissipates from around Solomon and Tea. Yami switches back to Yugi just before a giant stone block pushes up from the ground revealing Egyptian hieroglyphs. They go and investigate. Joey "suggests" that Solomon reads it. "Before the shadows blanket the land, go to the Fortress of Fear. Locate the place where the Spirit sleeps, and the pathway you seek will appear." As they wonder what the riddle means, Joey remembers the house on the map, thinking that's the Fortress of Fear. Yugi tells them that they've come way too far to be doubting themselves now as they're dismayed at how far the building looks from where they are before leading them off.